


Tired

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin's not feeling well, and Roland's got something to share.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2019. A bit of light domesticity.
> 
> 117\. OQ modern world AU with no magic.

“You’re looking tired,” Regina notes as she drives she and Robin home. 

“Oh thanks, love,” Robin replies with a clipped tone. True though, he’s exhausted and feeling pretty under the weather, on top of the lack of sleep he got the night before. 

“Well, I did tell you to take today off,” she responds with a roll of her eyes. She doesn’t even normally drive in but he was feeling so bad that she offered to swing by. She’d spent the previous night making sure he was okay, but he was adamant he could get through the day. 

“I know, Regina, I know.”

Upon pulling up in the driveway, she gets out and opens the door for him. 

“Aren’t I meant to do that?” Robin says as he takes her hand, pulling himself up. 

“Yes, but I’ll let you off this once.” He slips his arm around her waist as they let themselves into the apartment. He makes for the sofa almost immediately whilst Regina heads to the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“In a sec, I’m just gonna… rest my eyes…”

Teresa goes back to see him with her hands on her hips. “Are you sure you’re…” He’s already asleep. Regina chuckles and pulls a blanket over him. She leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw with a soft _sweet dreams._

She goes back to the kitchen to prepare dinner, glancing at the clock, knowing both Henry and Roland will be home soon. She decides on a pasta dish and as she’s leaving the sauce to simmer, the doorbell goes, to which she promptly answers and Roland runs in, Henry following close behind. 

“Hey mama!” He chirps as she loops his arms around her neck. 

“Hello Roland,” she whispers, kissing his forehead before standing, doing the same to Henry, which is met with decidedly less enthusiasm. 

They both follow Regina into the kitchen, with Roland pulling a piece of paper from his book bag. “Look mama, I did this!”

Regina takes the paper and smiles. It's very typical of a young child, but somehow it seems to just be so right for her baby. It's so him. “Is this me?”

“Yeah!” He exclaims. “In your wedding dress! And there's papa and there's me, and this is Henry too!” He points each one out and his face is so happy and Regina is bursting with pride at her little boy’s achievement. 

“It's beautiful. Shall I put it up on the fridge?”

“Let me show papa first!” And he goes to run in into the living room where Robin is sleeping, but Regina stops her. 

“Roland, papa isn't feeling very well right now. Maybe show him later?”

“Awwwww, but mama…”

“Let him sleep, then I can promise you he’ll love the picture.”

***

Robin does love the picture, as does Henry. In fact, when he wakes up, he feels slightly better, better enough to whisk his son off his feet with a I’m so proud of you! Which elicits a giggle from Roland. He carries him to the fridge in his arms and asks him to hold it in place against the door so he can pin it in place with magnets. 

“There we go. Wonderful.”


End file.
